


Lather Me Up

by chajatta



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chajatta/pseuds/chajatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there’s one thing that being in a band has taught Baekhyun, it’s that privacy is the most precious commodity there is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lather Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/76956334092/imagine-person-a-shampooing-and-rinsing-person-bs) prompt.
> 
> Originally published 31/05/2015

If there’s one thing that being in a band has taught Baekhyun, it’s that privacy is the most precious commodity there is. 

Living with so many other boys in such a tiny, cramped space means that Baekhyun has had to become something of an opportunist. Over the years he’s had to hone his resourcefulness in order to seek out those tiny scraps of privacy that dorm life offers him whenever his body needs it. 

Baekhyun isn’t ashamed to admit that there have been many, many failures, but of his victories- well, simply recalling some of them has Baekhyun’s eyes glazing over at the memory of them. 

His failsafe place though, the one place that Baekhyun knows will never let him down when he needs it, is the shower. It’s easy enough for Baekhyun to slip into the bathroom they all share, lock the door behind him, and allow the spray of water and the touch of his own hand to soothe away whatever aches and pains idol life chooses to throw at him on any given day. 

And if he likes to invite Chanyeol in, too, more often than not these days, Baekhyun figures there’s nothing wrong with a little sharing between band mates and close friends. 

They’ve done this so many times before, fallen into the shower together. Where others might spend time getting acquainted with the dips and curves of each other’s bodies in the safety of their bedrooms (Baekhyun isn’t quite convinced the rest of the group would thank them for fucking on the couch that acts as Baekhyun’s bed in the living room), they retreat into the bathroom, pulling each other across wet tiles, and if it doesn’t have quite the same intimacy as pillows and soft cotton sheets, Baekhyun has never had cause to complain before. 

He certainly isn’t complaining now. 

They’ve seen each other naked before. Even before they started fooling around, months ago, Baekhyun could identify the naked bodies of each and every one of his band mates in any sort of erotic identity parade, as and when required. But Baekhyun has never made any secret of how much he likes Chanyeol’s body and here like this, the two of them alone, he’s free to indulge himself as much as he likes. 

He wastes no time in wriggling close to Chanyeol, fitting his body in between Chanyeol’s and the wall. Chanyeol doesn’t move, doesn’t give him an inch, save for lifting his arms up over Baekhyun’s shoulders to reach for the shampoo. He squirts a generous amount into his own hands first and Baekhyun presses even closer, sucks at the wet column of Chanyeol’s neck as he scrubs at his own hair. Baekhyun stays nestled there, mouth working over Chanyeol’s pulse even as he’s mindful not to leave a mark, and he doesn’t pull away until soap suds begin to slide down Chanyeol’s neck.

Chanyeol looks like a bedraggled puppy when Baekhyun glances up at him. Water hits the crown of his head and spills down over the sides of his face, over his ears, the rivers of bubbles spilling down his narrow chest forcing Baekhyun to move on. Chanyeol lowers an arm and Baekhyun latches onto it, trailing kisses along the tattoo on Chanyeol’s forearm. They’re starting to peel now, all of them, chipping away at the edges, and it’s a pity, Baekhyun thinks as his tongue darts out to lick a long, warm stripe over the words looping across Chanyeol’s skin. He’d become rather fond of them. 

“Wish you’d get these done for real,” Baekhyun mumbles, not for the first time, and he’s rewarded with the deep rumble of Chanyeol’s laugh. 

Chanyeol finishes washing the shampoo from his hair and once he’s done, once his hands are free, he turns his attention to Baekhyun. Large hands settle about his waist, pushing Baekhyun back into the wall with ease. The tiles are cold against his back and ass and Baekhyun hisses, pulling his mouth away from Chanyeol’s arm and arching up into the warmth of his body. Chanyeol’s grin is all teeth and Baekhyun goes up on tip toes to taste it. 

Baekhyun’s tongue is as sharp in his kisses as it is in everything else and he can’t help but feel smug at the pleasured little whine that spills from Chanyeol’s mouth. His hands tighten around Baekhyun’s waist and Chanyeol drags his hips up, canting them forward so that Chanyeol can press his steadily awakening cock against Baekhyun’s soft stomach. 

Baekhyun’s skin flushes with more than just the warmth of the water, pink flaring up in blotchy patches over his cheeks and neck, running down his chest. He bites down once on Chanyeol’s mouth, teases his bottom lip between his teeth, and then pulls away.

“Aren’t you gonna do me?” Chanyeol’s hands falter at Baekhyun’s question, one sliding down to knead his ass. 

“I could do plenty to you,” Chanyeol says, water hammering off his shoulders and bouncing up to wet Baekhyun’s lips. Chanyeol dips his head down to lick them clean. 

“Start with my hair,” Baekhyun demands. He reaches for the shampoo bottle and pushes it into Chanyeol’s chest, forcing him to release Baekhyun’s body so it doesn’t fall to their feet. 

Chanyeol’s hands in his hair start gently enough. He digs his knuckles in to lather the soap up, rubbing them against Baekhyun’s scalp, and already that sensation has Baekhyun moaning with delight. That only seems to encourage Chanyeol, spur him on, and he scratches his nails harder, alternating the pressure from the crown to the base of Baekhyun’s neck and back up again, drawing an orchestra of sounds from Baekhyun’s panting mouth. 

“Keep going,” Baekhyun says even as he dips his head, attaching his mouth to one of Chanyeol’s nipples. The flesh peaks immediately under his mouth and Baekhyun groans as the pressure on his head picks up in response. He doesn’t linger there, though, instead snaking his way down Chanyeol’s body, leaving a trail of stinging kisses until he slowly sinks to his knees. 

Baekhyun grabs as good a hold as he can get of Chanyeol’s thighs, one hand spread over each, and Chanyeol’s hands fist into his hair as Baekhyun nuzzles his nose into the coarse, wet curls at the dip of Chanyeol’s pelvis. 

The sharp, clean scent of him fills Baekhyun’s nostrils and he nestles his nose down further, presses his mouth where hip melts into thigh. He isn’t left to tease for very long. Chanyeol’s grip tightens even further and Baekhyun laughs as his head is pulled away, repositioned until the head of Chanyeol’s cock rests heavily against the pouty bow of Baekhyun’s lips.

“You’re supposed to be washing my hair,” Baekhyun reminds him. There’s a groan from above but Chanyeol’s hands resume their earlier motions, blunt nails scratching against Baekhyun’s scalp. Baekhyun parts his lips in return, taking just the head into his mouth. Through the lingering flavours of warm water and shower gel, the taste of Chanyeol blooms across his tongue, something decidedly masculine and so very _Chanyeol_ , and it has Baekhyun opening his mouth wider. 

Chanyeol isn’t so big that any of this is a struggle, but the sting of his parted lips is lovely all the same. He curls his tongue, cradles the underside of Chanyeol’s cock against it, then bobs his head down once before pulling away. 

“Fuck, Baekhyun, don’t-“ Chanyeol pants above him. Baekhyun grins, wipes a stray string of spit away with the back of his hand, and then he’s eagerly taking Chanyeol back into his mouth again. 

It’s easy to find a rhythm. Baekhyun works the head of Chanyeol’s cock the most, flattening his tongue over the slit and sucking hard, the sound of it barely drowned out by the thunder of the water, and then he eases up, sinks down until his nose is pressed into Chanyeol’s pubes again. 

He keeps at it like that for a while, allows Chanyeol to pull at his hair, push it up off his forehead. Allows Chanyeol to scratch behind his ears like he’s a well behaved pet. But Baekhyun doesn’t allow Chanyeol to get too comfortable. He slides a hand between Chanyeol’s splayed legs, teases his fingers up along the slippery expanse of his thigh, then he’s cupping Chanyeol’s balls in one hand. 

Chanyeol shouts, pulling roughly on Baekhyun’s hair, and Baekhyun almost chokes as he’s pulled up and off, water pouring down into his open mouth and down his throat. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Chanyeol moans. Baekhyun glares up at him, but the way Chanyeol has his head tipped back, eyes just barely held open, placates him somewhat. Almost immediately Baekhyun lowers his head again, taking Chanyeol back into his mouth just as he tugs gently on his balls. Chanyeol shoves his hips up, forces his cock further into Baekhyun’s mouth, but Baekhyun is prepared for it this time. He relaxes his throat and tugs again, rolling Chanyeol’s balls in his wet palm. Chanyeol’s hips jerk and a little trail of spit spills from the corners of Baekhyun’s mouth as he laughs. 

“Baekhyun, I’m gonna-“ Chanyeol gasps above him again, swallowing the rest of the words down his throat. Baekhyun tightens his grip on Chanyeol’s thigh, nails digging little crescents, and he brings the other round to curl around the base of Chanyeol’s cock. Chanyeol’s hands fist the hair either side of his temples and Baekhyun can feel shampoo trailing down the sides of his face, stinging at his eyes. He pulls back a little, mouth working around just the head as his fingers tighten around the rest. Chanyeol whimpers as he swipes at him with his tongue and with one long, hard suck he’s coming, spilling almost endlessly into the warmth of Baekhyun’s throat. 

Baekhyun swallows around him with an ease borne of practice and his grin is so self-satisfied when he finally releases Chanyeol’s cock with a wet _pop_. He climbs to his feet with some difficulty, bones creaking and groaning in protest at the abuse. Chanyeol is still trembling and Baekhyun keeps one hand on his side to anchor him as Baekhyun presses himself in close, grinding his own length against Chanyeol’s bony hip. 

“Hey, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun slaps at his chest and the way Chanyeol’s whole body seems to tremble is immensely pleasing. “Rinse my hair for me, will you?”

Chanyeol seems to snap to life then. His hands had fallen from Baekhyun’s head as he’d stood up, but Chanyeol brings them back now. He cradles the back of Baekhyun’s skull with one palm, the other running dutifully through Baekhyun’s hair to free it of soap. Baekhyun tips his head back into it, eyes falling shut as he pushes his hips forward, rutting up against Chanyeol’s body. Everything is slick with water but the smooth slide of his cock over Chanyeol’s thigh has pleasure building rapidly in the pit of Baekhyun’s belly. 

Chanyeol scratches a little more roughly over his scalp, digging in hard as he teases out a knot, and Baekhyun presses his open mouth into Chanyeol’s bicep to muffle his moan as he comes between them. 

Baekhyun sags forward and it’s only Chanyeol’s hands slipping free from his hair and supporting his back that stop him from falling. He drops his forehead to rest against the bare chest in front of him as he catches his breath and Baekhyun feels the long, contented hum beneath him more than he hears it. 

After a minute or so Baekhyun feels his heart rate starting to return to normal and he clears his throat. Chanyeol releases him, but not before he drops his hand to slap Baekhyun playfully across the ass. 

“You’ll have bruised knees in the morning,” Chanyeol says. He reaches across to turn the shower off and Baekhyun grins as he steps out carefully, legs still more wobbly than he’d care to admit to, and grabs a towel. “People are gonna talk.”

Chanyeol follows him and Baekhyun engulfs him in the towel, stretching up to wrap it over his shoulders and pull it around them both like a cape. Chanyeol grins down at him as their legs slide together, the towel soaking up most of the water and leaving the both of them pleasantly damp and flushed as Baekhyun reaches up for a kiss. 

“Let them.”


End file.
